No te enamores de mi
by Cristina Heredia
Summary: - Sasuke, ¿algún día cambiará algo entre nosotros? Me miras, te acercas nuevamente y lo único que puedes contestarme es: - No te enamores de mí.- Besas mis labios. - No te enamores.- Acaricias mi rostro. - No…- Y depositas un beso en mi frente como única despedida, dejándome parada en el umbral.


_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto._

.

.

.

.

 **No te enamores de mí.**

 _Autor (a): Cristina Heredia._

.

.

.

.

Sábado por la noche y mi celular recibe un mensaje tuyo. No me molesto en abrirlo porque imagino de qué se trata. Sin demorar demasiado tomo del closet aquella chaqueta de cuero sintético que enmarca mi figura y es tu preferida. Después de verificar que todo está en orden guardo en mis bolsillos la identificación y dinero, para proceder a cerrar la puerta y bajar por las escaleras. Nunca por el ascensor, odio los ascensores.

Una vez en la entrada del edificio puedo identificar tu auto estacionado al cruzar la calle. Cruzo. Te saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, como siempre. Se supone que vamos a un bar a pasar un momento agradable, pero yo sé como terminará la noche después de unos tragos, y es lo que quiero evitar.

Conforme realizamos el recorrido hacia el establecimiento busco las palabras adecuadas para decirte que paremos porque no esta bien lo que hacemos, pero el torrente de pensamientos se ve interrumpido por el inicio de una conversación trivial y mi canción favorita en tu lista de reproducción. Es ahí donde decido que nuestra charla puede esperar un poco más.

Al término de 15 minutos llegamos a nuestro bar preferido, aquel que ha sido sede de múltiples escenas y conversaciones no propias de dos simples amigos. Estacionas en el mismo lugar, saludamos a las mismas personas mientras respondemos a las preguntas de siempre:

\- _¿Cómo está la pareja?_

\- _No somos pareja, solo amigos._

\- _Lástima, se ven tan bien juntos._

Entramos, nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa habitual ubicada al fondo a la derecha de la puerta principal, cerca de un ventanal que proporciona una estupenda vista hacia la calle, y pedimos las mismas cervezas.

Primer trago, comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestro día. A la segunda cerveza te deshaces del saco tras el respaldo de la silla, aflojas tu corbata y subes a ¾ la manga de la camisa índigo que hoy vistes. Un tercer tarro y empiezo a parlotear sobre nada en particular, contigo mirándome como si lo que sale de mis labios escondiera todos los misterios del universo. Cuarta cerveza, surgen las miradas. En la quinta un roce y una sonrisa. Para la sexta toda conversación inocente pasa a ser irrelevante, centrándonos en temas más personales. Y es al inicio de la octava que mi voluntad se quiebra al sentir tus labios sobre los míos y olvido cualquier intento por terminar lo que sea que tenemos, junto con el número de bebidas posteriores.

Está mal, lo se.

Estúpida, soy consciente.

Es a la 12:35 a.m., creo, cuando el ambiente dentro del local está más movido, que decidimos irnos. Tomo mi chaqueta para sacar dinero, pero como siempre te adelantaste pagando cuando me levanté al baño. Te reprocho. Dices que la próxima vez invito yo y me volteas colocando tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura para dirigirnos a la entrada. Si fuera otro quien se toma tales atribuciones estaría molesta, e incluso lo hubiera mandado al carajo, pero contigo es diferente, tu tacto es tan familiar y el único que mi cuerpo no rechaza que me asusta sentirme más cómoda de lo que debería con esa cercanía.

Ni bien apenas llegamos al estacionamiento tus manos se deslizan de forma sugerente por la parte baja de mi cintura, y de un momento a otro me encuentro debajo de ti apoyada en la puerta del copiloto mientras nos besamos como si el mañana no existiera. Siento como delineas tormentosamente lento un camino ascendente por el abdomen hasta introducir una de tus manos por debajo de mi crop top, cerrándola sobre uno de mis senos.

Ahogo un gemido de placer.

Por otro lado, tu boca sigue repartiendo besos por el contorno de mi cara deteniéndose en el cuello, uno de los lugares más sensibles, para dar pequeños pero ardientes mordiscos sugerentes. En un sutil movimiento me encuentro besando tu quijada, sosteniendo con una mano tu cuello y con la otra revoloteando esa endemoniada cabellera azabache que tienes. Muerdo el lóbulo de tu oreja. Te oigo gemir. Desciendo en dirección a tu cuello, muerdo, succiono, muerdo y beso. Gruñes y tu excitación la siento en mi abdomen. Seguimos.

Todos nuestros encuentros son así, intensos y pasionales. Como si nunca estuviéramos satisfechos uno del otro. Sin embargo, a pesar de parecer un estado tan carnal y primitivo, es durante estos encuentros que te siento totalmente mío porque demuestras una parte vulnerable de ti, una parte que nadie, excepto yo, conoce.

Nos separamos cuando el aire en nuestros pulmones se hace estrictamente necesario. Me miras, te miro, y ambos sabemos que sigue…

Resulta irónico pensar que todo comenzó como un simple favor que le harías a tu mejor amiga, una mujer de 23 años virgen que no había tenido pareja sentimental dese la preparatoria. Quería que fuera especial, y para ella tú eras sumamente especial. El único hombre constante en su vida, la única persona con la que podía ser simplemente imperfecta. Pero claro, la promesa de:

\- _Solo una vez…_

…era una completa y total mentira.

Desde ese primer encuentro nuestra relación se volvió más cercana, incluso hubo ocasiones en los que pasamos nuestros días en el apartamento del otro como una pareja de verdad.

Nunca nos pusimos etiquetas, y quizá ese fue el error más grave que cometí. Una vez leí que los hombres odian etiquetar las cosas, y en una medida desesperada por no perder la conexión que habíamos creado decidí no presionar.

Los cuestionamientos se hicieron presentes cuando ya no me sentía feliz teniéndote de esta manera. Cuando comencé a imaginar una vida a tu lado, añorar un gesto romántico o esa llamada inesperada de tu parte para salir a cenar. Ahí fui consciente de que estaba total y perdidamente jodida, porque lo peor de todo, y lo que más me aterró, fue descubrir que aún tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti y que se acrecientan con cada encuentro recordado y vivido.

Sé que debo alejarme, sé que saldré lastimada, pero cada vez que pienso en las consecuencias no puedo evitar citar mentalmente a García Márquez: "dile que sí, aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida si le contestas que no".

04:50 a.m. y estoy despidiéndote en la entrada del edificio. Realmente me confundes, porque en ocasiones como esta parece que no quieres alejarte de mí.

Recargas tu frente contra la mía y dices en un susurro que ya tienes que irte.

\- _Quédate._

No respondes.

Te separas, y antes de perder la oportunidad, me armo de valor y pregunto.

\- _Sasuke, ¿algún día cambiará algo entre nosotros?_

Me miras, te acercas nuevamente y lo único que puedes contestarme es:

\- _No te enamores de mí._

Besas mis labios.

\- _No te enamores._

Acaricias mi rostro.

\- _No…_

…y depositas un beso en mi frente como única despedida, dejándome parada en el umbral de la puerta mientras das la media vuelta y desapareces…

 **Notas del autor:**

Buenos días chicas (os). Realmente no soy buena para las tramas largas, por eso en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño One Shot que trata sobre amor/desamor, no se la verdad como catalogarlo. Al estar narrado en primera persona no se menciona de forma explícita hasta el final, pero por si quedan dudas los personajes centrales de la historia son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Espero les haya gustado y les informo que estaré subiendo historias así cortitas.

Gracias por leerme. Les mando muchos besos :*


End file.
